


Your training starts now.

by asiramx



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: brief danny/sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Tucker lets something slip much to Danny's chagrin and the Trio's delight.





	Your training starts now.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series probably. Fic is a bit of a mess.  
> Also, writing all these characters are hard af. Some characters I don't know as much. So please forgive me. I'm rewatching the shows again and trying to gain a grasp of some of the characters.

"Yo, Fenton!" Jake laughed, "Tuck told me something interesting about you."

Danny glares at his friend from a distance. Tucker shifted apprehensively under Ghost Boy sharp stare opting to peer down at his phone rather face the ghost boy.

"I didn't think he would use it against, Danny."

"Told you, Tuck." Sam chided. Unlike Danny, she isn’t angry. More amused than anything. She wanted to see what would happen. For all one knows. it will help him learn how to duplicate instead of seeing those failed monstrosities Danny had created while trying to multiply himself. 

"Hey, Jake! Fill me in?" Randy leaned in. Butting heads with Jake. The dragon's smirk widens, whispering towards Randy's ears. The teen's ears perked up before busting into a fit of laughter. 

"He-- doesn't-- ohmygod--- he doesn't know to duplicate! That's hilarious!"

"I do." Danny began, "It's just---"

"You can't?" Jake laughs, "Come on, man. It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" 

"Yeah! It took me about a day to duplicate myself!" Randy said with pride clear in his tone. 

"A couple of minutes." Jake added, "It's all in the chi." 

"Liar! That's impossible!" Randy exclaimed, "It's not in the chi."

"Then, your method is different." Jake pulls out a purple bottle contained with chi amplifier to help create his doubles. He had snuck it out without Gramps noticing. 

"Watch this!" A bright light that is his chi engulfed his body. Next, his chi moved next to him to produce another Jake. The dragon stood proud of his creation. Every single detail matched his own to the teeth. His face screamed exhausted after the effort he made into another clone. 

"Jake, remember what happened last time?" Spud warned, "One of them went haywire and tried to absorb the rest of your doppelgangers?"

"I got this, Spud!" Jake waved his hand away in dismissal. 

"Yeah, we got this Spud!" His doppelganger exclaimed, "chillax!"

"I don't like where this is going." Trixie rolled her eyes, "it smells disaster." 

"You've read my mind." Howard chimes in. He says this. However, he does nothing to stop the Ninja for doing the same thing. They had a bet to see how many clones they can each make. Cunningham owes him Nachos if he can make the most.

"Where did you come from?!" Trixie scowled at Howard barging into their conversation like it was nothing. 

"I got lonely." 

"Don't worry, you can chill with us!" Spud clap his hands on Howard's shoulders, "We're friends!"

Howard made a disgruntled sound. 

"Just one? I thought you can, well, do better than that." Danny mocked. Yet, he could duplicate his clone with what was it called again? Chi? It was better than what he can do. Danny could hardly let his other half split his body. 

"At least I can... Duplicate..." Jake responded between pants, "I can do another one." 

"Save your energy! It's my turn!" Randy moved his hands counter-clockwise. Golden swirls follow his movements, "Stay grounded, do not waver. Let the dirt itself pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an Earth Attack!" 

Soil moved from below, forming into a sand-like Ninja. Unlike Jake's doppelgangers. It did not talk due to not having a mouth. Jake looked impressed. Along with Danny. 

"That is how I duplicate my Ninjas! Give me a high five sand Ninja!" 

The sand Ninja held his hand up for a high five. Unfortunately, his hand went through the sand. Randy did not think this through.

"You used sand magic to duplicate?" Jake asked. An amused smile etched across his face, "Don't you ninjas have your own spells for making doppelgangers?" 

"Not that I've seen." Randy sighed. Shaking his hand to get rid of the sand, "sides' I can make anything with sand."

"Make another sand Ninja, Cunningham! I want my Nachos!" His friend shouted from a distance.

Randy groaned. Prepared to perform another Earth Attack. 

"Hold that thought." Danny held his hand up, "I want to try it" 

Everyone exchanged looks at one another. Especially Sam and Tucker. They appeared more worried than Jake and Randy, who are grinning from ear to ear. All of this could have been avoided if Tucker had kept his mouth shut about Danny's issue with making a double. 

"Don't push yourself too hard, Danny." Sam advised. 

"Good luck!" Tucker said. What monstrosity is Danny going to conjure next? 

"Yeah, man. Listen to your girlfriend." Jake teased. Danny's cheek is suddenly bright pink. The same can be said about Sam. She averts her gaze away from Danny's. His bright, innocent blue eyes always get to her. 

If those cute eyes could kill. Sam would be dead already. 

Not like she'll ever admit it to anyone. 

"Sam and Danny sitting in a tree!" Randy sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes---" 

"What are you?! 8?!" Danny flustered, "Enough! And let me concentrate!"

Everyone fell silent. Danny sighed. Finally, getting some peace. He fixated on making a duplicate of himself. The ghost boy didn't understand what was so different about him. Vlad could make a copy of himself with no issues. Possibly by years of practice. 

Danny didn't want to spend years doing this. He needed to learn how to make a doppelganger of himself and fast. 

What would a copy of himself look like?

He thought about himself. His jet black hair and icy blue eyes. Wearing the same jumpsuit like him. Danny had met doppelgangers of himself that he didn't make. Well, technically. One was evil, and the other had a sense of justice. 

Danny shuddered thinking about Dark Dan. 

The only good thing about the subject of doppelgangers is Dani. As the year went on, he considered her a close friend and cousin. He often worried where she is. Dani never stood in one spot for too long and that worried him. Danny wondered if she could duplicate like him. 

"Hey, Look! He's doing it!" Spud said excitedly. 

"Barely." Trixie winces. It looked like Danny is trying too hard. His clone had barely separated himself from Danny.

"Danny." Sam purses her lips together, "You don't have to do this."

"He looks constipated." Tucker observes Danny. The ghost boy's clone is almost completely separated now. Which surprised Tucker. Normally, he barely makes it this far. Judging by the halfa's face. Making a copy of himself is a painful task. 

"This is your fault, Tuck." 

"Jake suckered the info out of me!"

"How is this my fault?!" Jake exclaimed, "I was just curious!" 

Danny almost had it. Up until now, the form had barely separated from him, reverted back. Danny screamed out in frustration; which made everyone fall silent. Randy shoots a glare at Jake, blaming him for what's going on. 

"That's disgusting." Howard broke the silence immediately. 

"B-bro, it's not that serious." Jake said, "Everyone is different."

"You guys learned in just a few days." Danny said defeated, "I've been trying for a few months." 

"Does it always end up like that?" Randy asked, "Why is it so hard to remove your clone from yourself?" 

Sam made her approach. She wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders. Giving his broad shoulders a gentle squeeze, "It's not all that bad." She soothed, "You've gotten a lot further than before." 

"Uh--" Danny flashes a sheepish look, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"It takes time. You'll get it soon." Tucker stepped in, "Your face is still priceless though!" Suppressing himself from laughing at Danny's constipated face. 

"I know right?!" Randy said excitedly, "Danny looks like he was about to take a dump---"

"I wish I had taken a picture." Trixie cut in, "Priceless. I don't think anyone can make that face!" 

"Does that mean Cunningham wins?" Howard perks up. 

"Is that all you care about?" Sam chided the Red-head. Like a mother would scold a child, " A stupid bet?"

"This is serious. Its nachos!" 

"I'll buy us some nachos!" Spud brought Howard closer to him, "Extra cheese?"

"Yesss." Howard smiles in satisfaction, Perhaps. This friendship will work,"Are you paying for it?" 

"Of course!"

Randy had to suppress rolling his eyes at the two. Ignoring the spike of jealousy that he is feeling. Howard sprang this bet the last second and expected him to follow through with it for the sake of Nachos.

"You'll get it one day, Fenton. Everyone has their own pace." Jake offered a reassuring smile, "Like your girlfriend said. There is no need to push yourself this hard." 

"She's not my---"

"It'll get easier." Randy reassures "We'll help!" 

"Trust me, man. We can teach you how we did it." 

"You technically cheated." Randy pointed out. Under his mask, his smirk widens, "You used a 'Chi' enhancer to make your double. That doesn't count." 

"And you used sand. So what?" Jake retorted. Sand magic hardly counts. Though, he was somewhat intrigued by it. The dragon is semi-tempted to ask Randy how he did it. Without getting sand everywhere. 

"It's an Earth Attack!" 

"Same thing!" 

“No, it’s not!”

“Pretty sure it is, Ninja.”

“Can you guys teach me?” Danny cut in, “Since you guys are so good at it.” 

Both boys grinned at his request, “Sure thing, man!” Jake smirked. The teen turns towards his doppelganger. Realizing he had him out for too long. In an instant, he absorbs his clone into chi once more, “I’m happy to help!”

“I’ll definitely help! It’s all in the soil.” His sand Ninja finally vanished; transforming into a pile of sand. Howard took one at it and frowned, “I’m not cleaning that up.”

“Tucker will,” Danny shot Tucker a spiteful look on his face. While he was getting help to duplicate himself. Still, that secret wasn’t supposed to come out. It was between his group of friends, “He owes me, that much.” Tucker looked at the soil then back at Danny before slumping his shoulders in defeat. 

“Fine.”

“As much as you deserve it.” Sam said, “I’ll help.” Even ifit was likely sand will get into her boots; which she despised with a passion. 

“You ready Fenton?” Jake smiled, “I’m about to teach ya all I know.”

“You just need to focus!” Randy shouldn’t really talk. He was never really focused unless the situation called for it. Regardless, Randy was eager to teach Danny everything he knows about making a duplicate of himself.

“Alright, I’m listening.” Danny said, grateful that his friends--all of his friends were by his side, willing to help him when he needed it the most. Maybe, just maybe. He can finally separate his duplicate from himself without looking like he is taking a dump.


End file.
